A Certain 'Scientific' Investigation
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Will the craziness never end? Not satisfied with knowing what is that 'Special' feeling she felt for Touma, a certain 'sister' enlisted the help of a certain clueless Level 0 girl to find out how exactly does the 'normal' world view our Protagonist...
1. The Investigation Begins

_A Certain 'Scientific' Investigation_

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I feel like I'm adding into Touma's harem =w=" **

**Thanks for all of your reviews~ I'll reply them, but some of you are anon...**

**..**

**..  
**

It was an ordinary day, as ordinary a day can get in Academy City, the city with over two hundred thousand espers around can hardly be called normal in other cities.

But as one who have moved into Academy City, seen Judgment (The Society responsible for maintaining Law & Order in The City) and Anti-Skill (A kind of Special Forces department in the City), I, Saten Ruiko can safely say that I am more used to life in this city than most.

After all, I am friends with a Level 5 and a Level 4 esper and know first-hand what kind of damage, mischief and trouble they can get into.

Don't get me wrong, Espers are like ordinary people and in the case of my friends, ordinary high school girls.

But, one cannot really call them 'ordinary' as they are Espers, people with supernatural powers flowing through their veins.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Academy City is a City that conducts research about Espers and help people from all around the world to develop their hidden potential to be an Esper and as a result, their technology is way ahead of any other city in the world.

It is commonly boasted that the technology in Academy City is 30 years ahead of any other city in the world.

But back to Espers, Espers are ranked according to how well they do in various aspects of their category of power. From Level 0, which is an ordinary human to Level 5, the closest one can get to 'god' in human form.

They call it that as 'God' as it is a realm that humans cannot reach by themselves normally…

I don't quite understand the theory about that as I am merely a Level 0, a normal human~

When compared to a friend of mine, Misaka Mikoto-san, who is a Level 5, we are worlds apart.

That is the same for my good friend, Uiharu Kazari's fellow Judgment Member, Shirai Kuruko who is a Level 4.

The both of us, Uiharu and I can never reach that level of powers without Hard work and that is not really a guarantee either…

..

..

Many of us, Level 0 students, would probably never make it pass Level 2, there is an Ability Block somewhere along the road, a term we use to describe something like 'Writer's block', a part in our studies where we can never raise our stats and proceed to the next Level.

Everyone has their own potential, their own power but there is only a limit to what Academy City can do to bring it out for us.

..

..

The rest of it, is up to our own hard work.

I was one of those whose stats never raised and I once considered giving up, but after a large incident where I almost lost the most important things to me, I woke up and vowed never to give up again.

If only I can just understand what 'Personal Reality' is, it is described as one's own world and one's own belief in their own powers.

..

..

Perhaps it is like a 'Reality Marble'? A Projection of one's power internally by one's own belief and own desire to make it happen, is that what 'Personal Reality' really is? It would kind of make sense, one would have to believe in their own power and by believing in it, they would be able to project the image in their mind on how it would be…

It would even tie into how the teachers in class taught us about how to use our powers, to feel and imagine what it is like when we first felt our 'esper' abilities manifest.

..

..

My power is apparently related to wind manipulation, that I discovered when I cheated to gain more power using the 'Level Upper', it did work and raised my Level almost instantly. But I guess God punishes the cheaters as I fell into a coma soon after I tasted my own capabilities.

I guess in a way it made me more motivated to keep trying and gain that power that I had felt… The Snake Tempted Eden to take a bite of the fruit of knowledge, I too have tasted the fruits of my 'labor' prematurely… and I would really, really want to feel that power flowing through me again.

..

..

Such a wonderful feeling, like one can never describe it with words.

* * *

..

..

I, Saten Ruiko never was an adventurous person, nor was I a person you can call a 'defender of justice' or one that would seek cheap thrills or try something different or eye-catching just because I can.

I am just an ordinary person surrounded by amazing people…

From my good friend, Uiharu Kazari who is a Member of Judgment to her fellow Judgment Member, Shirai Kuruko, a level 4 teleporter and finally Misaka Mikoto-san, the 'Railgun', Tokidawai Ace and the Rank 3 of only 7 Level 5 Espers in the City, I feel kinda unwanted in that circle…

I do feel powerless and at times, even disheartened, asking myself what am I doing in my life while my friends were risking their lives or just shining brightly, enjoying each moments of their lives while I live my ordinary, boring school life.

I guess it was that same bitter, regretful feeling that made me try the 'Level Upper', I just felt bad…. Felt bad about my inability to perform, felt jealous about how Uiharu, a Level 1, could achieve so much despite being… such a ditzy and careless girl.

I was jealous and regretful, cursing my own fate and being unable to break through that 'Ability Block' that doomed me to be a Level 0.

..

..

..

That feeling was never stronger today, in this ordinary day in Academy City when I saw my best friend, Uiharu Kazari get injured while evacuating a building that was being targeted by a gang of espers trying to rob the vault at the basement.

They had accidentally blown up too many of the support structures in a bid to hold Judgment at bay and Uiharu was barely able to escape after they attacked her from behind, throwing a compressed ball of air that just blew apart and knocked her out cold.

..

..

Of course, this is what I heard from Shirai-san, who had found her and saved her before the building collapsed while I was praying for her safety outside the barricade set up by Anti-Skill…

I felt so useless and angry then for not being able to do anything for Uiharu and I decided to spend the night with her in hospital to make up for it.

..

..

Why am I just a Level 0? Isn't there anything I can do as a Level 0?

I asked myself out loud when I heard a strange and yet familiar voice calling my name and I turned around.

'Y-yes?'

It was definitely Misaka-san's voice but I did not hear her enter the room. Uiharu too, she is sleeping soundly in the bed and she can't be the one speaking as she is still unconscious. Oddly however, I noticed that the flowers arranged nicely on her head was still intact… that was odd, wasn't she exposed to an explosion?

..

..

'You are, Saten Ruiko, Misa-'

Turning back to Uiharu, I gave a soft gasp when I saw Misaka-san standing beside Uiharu's bed, directly opposite me and I marveled and gritted my teeth at a Level 5's power while nodding my head. Why was Misaka-san behaving so oddly today as she shook her head.

'My apologizes, Saten-san…'

It seemed that she was having difficulty forming her sentences and I spoke up in concern for her, as far as I know Misaka-san did partake in today's activities with Judgment, she was in the vicinity and they had called for her help when Anti-Skill was unable to reach their in time.

'Uiharu was saved by a Level 0 Esper.'

..

..

I blinked before my jaw dropped and I stared at her, opening and closing my mouth in shock. A Level 0 Esper? How can that be possible? I had heard the explosion and it was no laughing matter, according to Shirai-san, it was at least a Level 4-5 explosion and it had demolished the entire floor Uiharu had been in.

But then again, Misaka-san had a point, there was no way that Uiharu could have survived that explosion unscathed and with only light bruises without someone protecting her… but if so, who was that person? A Level 0 wouldn't stand a chance against that group of espers, even Anti-skill and Shirai-san had to be careful when dealing with them… even if they were apprehended, it was probably due to the power of Misaka-san, who was a level 5…

But why… why would Misaka-san say that Uiharu was saved by a Level 0 esper?

..

..

There was simply, no way that is the truth and I stood up and told her that immediately.

..

..

'Impossible, Misaka-san, a Level 0 Esper couldn't… have saved Uiharu, could they?'

But it seems that I still wanted to hope, her words had triggered something akin to that in me. If a Level 0 Esper can do something that even a Level 4 or 5 couldn't, perhaps there is something that I can do for Uiharu, Shirai-san and the rest too!

..

..

'Yes, it is impossible, Mis-… But 'he' achieved it. A Level 0 Esper did indeed save Uiharu, Saten-san… That person's name is, Kamijo Touma.'

She answered after some effort and I asked her again while clinging on to this last thread of hope that I had while looking at Uiharu, still resting between us before reaching out to grab her hand.

'T-then, can you tell me how he did it, who is he? How could he save Uiharu with no powers whatsoever? Is it something that I can do, I can give up anything.. if I can just help Uiharu too, I don't want to keep watching her be hurt… I don't want to lose my best friend, Misaka-san!"

I was perhaps a little too loud, but Misaka-san didn't seem too worried about that and instead she smiled at me and nodded her head.

..

..

'But, Misaka… I mean, I, can't tell you anything by myself.'

'W-what do you mean?'

Feeling some of my hope dissipate, I was hopeful again when she continued slowly.

'You will have to find out how he did it yourself, Saten-san… In the morning, you'll think this is all a dream…'

'Huh?'

..

..

That was unexpected and I looked on in confusion when Misaka-san comically brought out one of those old-fashioned watches with a chain and swung it in front of me.

'In the morning, you'll think this is all a dream…. Misaka repeats.'

W-was, this really a dream? Am I seeing things? Why is Misaka-san trying to act like she was hypnotizing me?

'Erm…. Misaka-san?'

'Misaka repeats herself, when you wake up in the morning… you will think this is a dream.'

'U-uh…?'

But apparently that was true as all of a sudden, I felt a dull pain on my neck and I felt giddy all of a sudden as I swooned, apparently too tired to think as I thought I saw two Misaka-san's standing in front of me before I fell asleep on Uiharu's lap…

* * *

..

..

'Misaka 10032 asks if that was really necessary, Misaka 19090? Misaka 10032 was looking forward to trying to hypnotize Saten Ruiko, Misaka 10032 admits with disappointment.'

'Misaka 19090 believes that with Misaka 10032's level of skill in hypnotism, Saten Ruiko would be more amused than hypnotized, Misaka 19090 says so with resignation.'

'Misaka 10032 is very upset at Misaka 19090's words, Misaka 10032 declares that Misaka 19090 would not know unless Misaka 10032 did try it out.'

..

..

'Misaka 19090 did allow Misaka 10032 to 'attempt' to hypnotize Saten Ruiko but decided that we should leave soon, the Nurses will be coming along their rounds, Misaka 19090 seeks confirmation from Misaka 15555 for clarification.'

'Yes, that is affirmative, Misaka 15555 reports and advises Misaka 10032, 19090 to retreat.'

The two 'sisters' nodded to one another and headed for the window, which was left open and ready for their getaway. They were here for a purely 'Scientific Reason', naturally… and naturally, it was the 'leader' of the 'sisters', who had thought of this plan, Misaka 10032. Standing beside her was her accomplice, Misaka 15555 who was holding a tranquilizer gun and she calmly pulled out the dart that she had shot into Ruiko's neck a second before.

..

..

Once again, this 'sister' was the Mastermind of the 'Experiment' that would shake the world… well, the world of Saten Ruiko anyway as she declared the start of the 'Experiment'.

'Let the 'Scientific' Investigation begin, we would be observing your findings in great detail, Saten Ruiko.'

The motive of course, was to find out what did Kamijo Touma appear to people unfamiliar with him. As the 'sisters', their Onee-sama and now Shirai Kuruko all had 'feelings' or view Touma as 'special', they wanted to know how others view him in an unbiased way.

Sure they could have done it in another fashion, but blame it all on Misaka 10032, the day before she had read a book that was recommended by Touma and became hooked with investigations and sleuthing.

If there is someone to be pitied, it would be Ruiko, she had unwittingly became a pawn in Misaka 10032's newest 'Scientific Experiment'…

..

..

* * *

..

..

Waking up slowly, Saten Ruiko felt that her body was unnaturally stiff and she groaned as she slowly sat up from the weird position that she had fallen asleep in. That's right, she had fallen asleep while looking at Uiharu, was she fine?

'Ah…'

She was still sleeping and Ruiko reached up to pat and ruffle her hair a little, taking the chance to arrange the flowers on her head to be more presentable. It was odd but she felt that she had forgotten something important last night, but try as she might she can't remember what that is.

'Did I meet someone last night?'

Scratching her head, Ruiko stretched herself as well while trying to get some feelings back into her limbs and as she turned her head from side to side, many cricks were heard that made her groan.

'I need more exercise…'

'Really, Saten-san?'

Hearing a voice call out to her, she turned to see her friend, Misaka Mikoto and she greeted her cheerfully as she can muster with Uiharu in that state and Mikoto seemed to understand and tiptoed in the room while holding a small box in her hands.

'Here, cake, I think Uiharu would wake up earlier if she smelt this.'

..

..

An excellent strategy, she had declared that she has a separate stomach for sweets after all and they smiled a little as they placed the box of treats on the table beside Uiharu's bed, hoping that she'll wake up soon.

'Is she alright?'

'Yes, the doctor says it's just the shock from the explosion… there were no injuries except that Uiharu has always been affected by loud noises, so it's just shock. She'll be fine after the sleeping pills wear off and she wakes up.'

Smiling, Ruiko looked at Mikoto who was patting Uiharu's head from the other side of the bed and she suddenly remembered something. Standing up all of a sudden, she asked nervously, thinking she must still be dreaming as she asked about the first thing that popped up in her mind.

..

..

'Erm, Misaka-san.'

'Yes, Saten-san? I did ask Kuruko to bring your share, she should be here any moment.'

She seemed so normal, but why was this nagging feeling that she had met with her last night when she was not herself? Was it just her imagination or did something happen last night? It was a moment of Déjà vu that caused her to stand up and confront her… but, there was something she was supposed to say too.

Like a cue in a play, if she can just remember it…

'Saten…-san?'

..

..

'Does, Misaka-san, know someone… called, Kamijo Touma?'

There were the sounds of something being dropped behind her and the two of them saw Kuruko hurriedly picking up a bag of sandwiches that she had dropped with a flushed face. The flustered way in which she tried to pick things up was definitely odd but when they did finish helping her, Ruiko noticed that even Mikoto was a little red and they sat down in front of Uiharu while enveloped in an awkward silence.

Was it something that she had said? Was this person, whoever Kamijo Touma is, a taboo subject to ask about? But the two of them must know something about him as Kuruko was twirling her hair awkwardly while Mikoto seemed lost in her own thoughts as well.

..

Things had changed immediately when she mentioned him… she was certain it was a him, was he that influential to the two of them? He must be someone amazing to influence a Level 4 and 5 Esper, it made it even harder to believe that he could be a Level 0 Esper after all.

..

..

'D-did I say something wrong? If I did, I apologize… I just heard rumors that, that person saved Uiharu so… I was wondering if the two of them knew him as I wanted to go and thank him…'

The mood immediately changed and the two of them started laughing awkwardly before they sighed at the same time, causing Ruiko to sense that she was right, something was definitely special about this boy, Kamijo Touma for the two of them to be so nervous when they are talking about him.

..

Shirai-san would never never be so quiet unless she was thinking about something but even when she is, she is always focused on whatever she is currently planning or figuring out. This is a far cry what she is doing now, playing with her hair while looking distractedly over her shoulders to Mikoto-san.

Even Mikoto-san was different, her usual rowdy and energetic self gone and was replaced by a more mellow and timid version of herself, jumping at the slightest voice or sound..

This is definitely very odd.

It certainly needed further investigations!

* * *

..

..

'But it seemed like what Kamijo-san would do right, Onee-sama?'

Recovering after a few minutes of silence, Kuruko broke the stalemate by nudging Mikoto who nodded and sighed again. There was no helping it, it was true that busy-body would lend a hand if something this big was happening. That was the same when he saved her and Uiharu from that bomber's attack as well.

It was just the sort of thing that he would do, without them asking… and one of the reasons Mikoto liked about him.

'Mm, that idiot… I thought we evacuated the building? But then…. Knowing his luck, that idiot might have been stuck in the washroom.'

'Geez, Onee-sama… but Kuruko agrees that they can't discount that possibility.'

Smiling, Kuruko leaned backwards to rub Uiharu's forehead as she looked at her dear friend and partner.

..

..

_So, he saved you again? Somehow I feel a little envious of you, even if you were not carried out like a princess._

_.._

_..  
_

'But how did you know that, Saten-san? Weren't you outside?'

Asking her, Mikoto nodded as she explained slowly to her about her theory.

'The explosion was at least a Class 4 and bordering to a Class 5 in terms of destruction right? The whole building collapsed and Uiharu suffered little to no injuries… I know it is a miracle, but that miracle can't be just her doing… it seems too miraculous to me… the whole floor she was in just came down!'

Exaggerating a little, Mikoto and Kuruko still got the general idea, it was probably impossible for her to be unhurt by that after all.

..

..

'I could check the footage or the photos taken by Anti-Skill… but Saten-san might be right, if it is Kamijo-san, he might be able to protect Uiharu while the floor collapsed…'

Was he… such a powerful person? Ruiko just gaped while Mikoto agreed as she flipped the trademark coin she had in her pocket while thinking.

'… his 'Imagine Breaker', would probably allow him to stop all the attacks except for the sound… the sound must have knocked Uiharu unconscious… someone must be with him too, or else he couldn't have escaped from that place unnoticed. We had the place cordoned off, right, Kuruko?'

Pointing out that flaw, Kuruko shook her head and explained that when half the building collapsed, there was a few minutes where the entire place was covered by dust debris and smoke.

..

..

'So it is possible for him to slip away unnoticed… geez, why must he always play the hidden hero…'

Even though Mikoto voiced out her displeasure, Ruiko and Kuruko both saw her sighing and blushing and they exchanged knowing looks. Ruiko in surprise while Kuruko in resignation as she flicked her hair back and continued.

'But where did you hear that rumor from? Did someone else come visiting last night to tell you that?'

Smiling as she settled down beside her Onee-sama, the both of them choked on their glasses of water when Saten-san remarked that she thought Mikoto did came down last night.

..

..

'But that's impossible right? I mean, Shirai-san and Mikoto-san has a curfew, I had to ask for permission to stay over from my school too… Did I say something wrong again, Shirai-san, Mikoto-san?'

Looking confused at how the two of them were gathered together and whispering to one another, she was about to head over and ask what was wrong when Uiharu suddenly stirred and she cried out her best friend's name and held her hands tightly as she groaned, shaking her head in confusion.

'Good morning, sleepy head!'

Smiling from ear to ear as Uiharu did slowly stir and wake up, Ruiko breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded and asked for some water with a hoarse voice.

'Good morning, Saten-san… Shirai-san, Misaka-senpai…'

Smiling weakly as she gulped down the water, Uiharu cleared her throat and then slowly sat up with Ruiko's help. She had suffered no injuries, but they wanted her to stay for observation and do more checks on her hearing to ensure she did not damage her ears.

..

..

'Thank you for visiting me…'

She blushed and then shook her head awkwardly when Ruiko hugged her tightly while wailing her name.

'D-don't ever scare me like that again!'

'I-I'll try, Saten-san…'

'Geez, Saten-san, Uiharu is part of Judgment… she will get into dangerous situations once in a while.'

Petting Ruiko's head, Kuruko still flicked a finger on Uiharu's forehead, causing her to give a small ow in protest while Ruiko defended her by saying she is a victim her!

'Yes yes, Kuruko understands, but she is a Member of Judgment too… being a member of Judgment, you shouldn't get yourself exposed to such kind of dangers unless you are prepared to face them. Didn't I tell you that?'

It seems that behind that stern behavior, Kuruko was trying to show her concern too. She must have been worried sick the moment she got the message that Uiharu had not left the building.

Uiharu was supposed to be in the Base HQ, not in the front lines…

..

..

'Even if you're a Level 1, you're part of the team and you have your own rules, Uiharu… don't put yourself in any unnecessary risk, please.'

Holding her hands, Kuruko stared at Uiharu in a lecturing fashion and the poor girl nodded and placed her hand over hers and apologized.

'I'm sorry for worrying you so much, Shirai-san…'

'… hmph, not that I was really worried… after all… Kamijo-san was around, desho? Perhaps we should offer him a job in Judgment too… what do you think, Onee-sama?'

Teasing Mikoto, who was on her phone and is in a seemingly frustrating conversation where she kept repeating herself over the phone.

'No! I said, No! No, get 10032-chan to answer the phone now! I said, No! 15555-chan, get 10032-chan to answer the phone now! I know she's there, you can find her can't you? NO? I know you lot are planning something again!'

But after a few minutes of shouting over the phone, the door to the room opened and a Nurse stepped in to remind them to keep their voice down.

's-sorry…'

Blushing, Mikoto hung up and then swore softly under her breath as Kuruko walked over to Mikoto to ask her what's wrong

Ruiko on the other hand, was filling Uiharu in on what she had missed.

..

..

* * *

'Eh…? So this person, Kamijo-san… saved me? I… I don't quite remember what happened. But I did hear someone calling out to me… but the next thing that I remember was waking up in this bed, Saten-san…'

She seemed apologetic but she did manage to share with her some information.

'But I remember the name, Saten-san, Shirai-san had me run a check on him, I remember it well as I had to search from Level 5 all the way down to Level 0. He is really a Level 0 esper~'

'Ehh!'

..

...

Ruiko gave a small cry of disbelief as Uiharu just nodded and shared with her the records she had found about him.

'But this is Confidential Information, Saten-san, please don't tell anyone else about this.'

Whispering, Uiharu managed to look mysterious as she recited what she remembered for Saten-san.

..

'Eh… isn't he then a normal high school student?'

Ruiko was getting more and more confused at what she was being told. She was sure that this boy was something special as Kuruko and Mikoto had sung his praises but what Uiharu is saying is that he is nobody more than a normal person than you can see in the streets?

So… who is he really?

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: If any one of you feels that I over played the 'Scientific' Joke too much, please tell me to lay it off ^^""**


	2. Call me, Detective Saten!

_A Certain 'Scientific' Investigation_

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: ... Less Humor and More investigation~**

**..**

**..  
**

Seeing that Uiharu is alright, the three girls bid her farewell and to rest well when a Doctor came in for her medical checkup.

'Rest well, Uiharu!'

'Uiharu, please don't push yourself too hard next time.'

'Remember to report to Judgment before you return home, Uiharu, you have a report to write… Kotori-senpai is really worried about you.'

Nodding to all of them, Uiharu Kazari bowed to them again as they closed the door, leaving Saten Ruiko, Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuruko contemplating their next action for the day.

They were in the middle of Summer Break (**Author's Notes: All shorts are in Summer Break, the timeline is a little wonky but I do want some breathing space to make the character's plans more interesting) **and they were a little restless still as they left the hospital and hopped upon the train that would take them back to their normal haunt.

..

..

'Shall we go shopping today, Onee-sama? You do said you wanted to get a new dress~ Please allow Kuruko to help you pick one that is suited for you~'

Smiling as she leaned on Mikoto, the girl in question sighed and wondered why nothing much had changed since she met Touma. She had hoped that by meeting him, she would be more conscious of herself as a girl and pay less attention on her.

It seems that hope was misplaced and she sighed deeply, causing Ruiko to look at them and comment.

'How cute, should I leave the couple alone?'

Teasing the both of them, Mikoto immediately declared that they were not a couple but to her surprise, Kuruko was a tad late in her reaction, instead blushing before saying that they were.

Well, maybe she was wrong… she did show signs of being conscious about her looks, even more than before… and is less prone to physically sexually harass her after all.

..

..

'Haha~ Sure you are~"

Leaning against the train doors, Saten Ruiko, the heroine of this story, gazed out towards the scenery rushing past her absentmindedly as she mentally ran through what she information she had collected so far.

This mysterious boy, the level 0 esper that had saved Uiharu even when Misaka-san and Shirai-san had failed to do so, was apparently someone 'special' to the both of them but at the same time was a normal, high school boy.

She hadn't really collected anything special at all, did she?

Just as she was feeling a little disappointed, she looked up to see Kuruko and Mikoto looking at her intently and she started a little.

'Saten-san.'

'Y-yes?'

'Is there something you want to ask us?'

..

..

Flicking her hair back and resting it on the windowsills, Kuruko smiled knowingly while Mikoto just nodded her head and smiled. They were a little surprised at her being so curious, but there was no harm in letting her know about Kamijo Touma. Knowing his and their luck, Saten-san and Uiharu would eventually meet with him anyway.

..

..

'Y-yes… I would like to know more about him, Kamijo-san… I find myself… curious, I'm sorry if I said something weird!'

Raising her hands frantically, the two girls just laughed lightly and then rubbed their chins, finding a way to start.

Mikoto didn't want Saten-san to have a very good impression about him, nor a very bad one… it was really frustrating as she couldn't really think of a way to describe Touma without highlighting that he was one of the above mentioned points.

But Kuruko answered without a beat and smiled mischievously as she did so.

'He is a really really, unlucky person.'

'U-unlucky?'

Just saying that was enough for Misaka to nod and laugh at how Kuruko was phrasing it, she gave Saten examples on how unlucky Touma was, which was really very true.

'He is really unlucky and unfortunate, he seems to run into multiple accidents every day, lose his belongings even after placing them a minute ago… if that is not unlucky, Kuruko does not know how to describe it.'

Chuckling at the end of her answer, Kuruko was about to add on when Mikoto herself interjected with a shy small as she recalled what Touma said to her.

..

..

'He is… an irresponsible person too. I think he's naturally an idiot, but he says things that are embarrassing without thinking…'

'Hah?'

'Onee-sama, even Kuruko doesn't understand what you mean.'

Tilting her head, Kuruko and Ruiko looked at the rapidly blushing Mikoto who shook her head and tried to explain again.

'He says things that he doesn't really mean, that's what I mean by being irresponsible… I guess that's why…'

She trailed off as the bell sounded for their stop and they hurried out of the train as Mikoto breathed easier, cursing herself for admitting that so readily to the two of them. It… it really was embarrassing! Just thinking of it made her head swoon!

* * *

..

..

..

'Like what Onee-sama has mentioned before, Kamijo-san is also a very chivalrous person.'

'Neh, Kuruko… if he hears that, his ego is going to get inflated again…'

'But Onee-sama, it's the truth, that's the second time he saved Uiharu, desho?'

Smiling as she dropped that bombshell on Ruiko, Kuruko felt herself get grabbed by Ruiko who shook her repeatedly, wanting answers from her,

'He did? Why didn't I hear of it? When did he do that?'

'C-calm down, Saten-san! It is Onee-sama and Kamijo-san's fault…'

'Ahaha… he didn't want to take the credit for it…'

Scratching her head, Mikoto grudgingly agreed that Touma was chivalrous while Kuruko raised a finger to explain to Ruiko.

'Well, do you remember the Serial Bombing incident and how Uiharu was saved by Onee-sama? It wasn't Onee-sama that saved Uiharu and the girl. It was Kamijo-san, Onee-sama was saved by him too… that bomb would have killed her immediately, desho~'

Seeming finding it fun to tease Mikoto this way, Kuruko felt the tables being turned on her when Mikoto just closed one eye, sighed and commented back at her.

..

..

'You seem eager to praise Touma, Kuruko… and there you were a few weeks ago, telling me how I shouldn't hang out with commoners, especially streetpunks like him… and now you're singing praises about him just because of some rumor? Hmm?'

Smiling wryly as Kuruko started sweating profusely, Ruiko seemed to enjoy the interaction between the two of them as they chatted about Touma, she was learning lots about him. There were apparently many sides to this Kamijo Touma and she wanted to know all of them!

'Well, it isn't really a rumor now that Onee-sama admitted to it, didn't you? And, I discovered that Kamijo-san is really a respectable person who saved me…'

She covered her mouth in shock, she had not wanted to reveal it while Mikoto just grinned in triumph as she grabbed Kuruko from the back, rubbing her hair as she asked her to repeat that again.

'Uh huh~ What did Touma do? Can you repeat that? I'm sure you said something~'

Laughing at how the tables are turned, Ruiko didn't notice where she was going and she bumped into someone by accident.

..

..

'A-ah, I'm really sorry!'

'N-no… it's my fault…'

Clutching the bag that he dropped for him, Ruiko looked up to see a normal ordinary school boy when Kuruko's voice rang out behind her.

'Oh, speaking of the devil.'

'A-ah! You!'

W-wait a minute, this boy… is he really?

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Ah… Shirai-san, Misaka…'

He was a normal looking boy with a spiky hairstyle that wouldn't quit and as he apologized to her as well, Ruiko just blushed red.

_I can't believe I bumped into someone just when I was thinking about him! This is so embarrassing!_

..

However, not all was smooth sailing as Mikoto raised and then suddenly lowered her voice in shock at his greeting.

'I'm not Biri-Bir-…. A-ahh! I mean… erm, Good Morning, Touma!'

Hiding her obvious surprise, Mikoto tried to look natural but she frowned when Kuruko just skipped ahead of her and took his hand with hers, smiling as she made him kiss it grudgingly.

'Good morning, Kamijo-san~ we were just talking about you earlier, how nice for you to bump into us straight away.'

Kuruko's eyes were lit up in glee as she pulled him towards Mikoto and Ruiko, perhaps she has something in her mind… that made Touma understandably nervous as he stood with the three girls.

..

..

Ruiko was now observing him as he made small talk with the girls and from what she can see, the bag slung behind him indicated that he wasn't a bright student like her and was a little rough-cut with many small cuts and bruises on his body. He looked more like a street thug than an average student, but looks can be deceiving right?

'Touma, did you just came back from class? Isn't it summer break by now?' Pointing at his bag, Mikoto smiled deviously as he admitted that he did came from one and started ranting about Komoe sensei and her 'love-letter', informing him about a make-up lesson that he had to attend.

This caused the girls to giggle, he really was an interesting person and one cannot help but feel sorry for him.

'Neh, Touma… come here for a second.'

Pulling him to the side, Mikoto whispered into his ear softly. It seems that she was behaving very suspiciously today and although Ruiko tried her best to strain her eyes and eavesdrop, she couldn't hear a thing. Kuruko on the other hand just shrugged while waiting for the two of them. Perhaps Ruiko was wrong and this was a common occurrence between the two of them?

..

..

'Ah… ahaha, they are fine Touma, if you really don't want to go out with them, you can just say no. You're just spoiling them… but then again, I do hope you do decline them politely…'

Winking at him, Mikoto added with a mischievous smile when Touma nodded to her.

'Maybe I should ask you to pay for them instead~ What do you think?'

The boy panicked and clapped his hands together, holding them in front of her and begged.

'Ah no, I'm really sorry, Mikoto-san! Please forgive my words!'

'Hai hai~ just pay attention next time~'

..

..

Just as the two of them were about to talk about something else, Kuruko interrupted by jumping on Mikoto's back and grinning at Touma while pointing at Ruiko, causing the poor girl to jump a little.

'Neh, Kamijo-san, our friend here has something to say to you. It is rude to ask a lady to wait after all~ Neh, Saten-san~'

Smiling encouragingly at her, both Kuruko and Mikoto nodded as Ruiko gathered her courage in front of the boy and bowed to him deeply, not once raising her head to show how nervous she was.

'Ah,… My name is Saten Ruiko, yoroshiku… oneegaishimasu!'

Making her introduction, she closed her eyes and after straightening her back to face Touma again, she was a little disheartened when he had a forced smile on his face as he looked at her.

'Erm… not another date I hope…?'

..

..

Words failed Ruiko and she turned as red as Kuruko and Mikoto upon hearing what he spluttered out and there was a brief awkward silence between all four of them till Ruiko recovered and shook her head, forcing a laugh to break the awkwardness between them.

'N-No, of course not, Kamijo-san! I wanted to thank you for saving my friend, Uiharu the day before. Really, thank you very much! If you were not present, Uiharu… Uiharu she…'

She bit her lip while Touma just looked towards the other two, apparently the shock of being discovered as the 'hero' was more disturbing to him than a girl sniffing. Was he really an insensitive jerk?

But he surprised her when he offered her a packet of tissues to blow her nose with and then turned to stare at the other two, Mikoto and Kuruko who answered rapidly.

..

..

'It's okay, we won't tell anyone~'

'It'll be troublesome both for Judgment and you, Kamijo-san. We both have our own reputation to protect, isn't that right, Onee-sama?'

Nodding their heads, Touma seemed to relax as he let out a deep sigh that only deepened when Mikoto suddenly reached out to grab his hand and started pulling him away.

'The least we can do is to treat you to lunch, right, Kuruko, Saten-san?'

'A-ah, that's right! We insist, Kamijo-san!'

The two girls were obviously fighting for his attention and Ruiko smiled slightly at the sight. They were all high-school girls after all, it wouldn't hurt for them to want some… attention from the other sex after all.

* * *

..

..

'I'm afraid I have to say no, Misaka, Shirai-san…. I have to pick up some essentials for that 'lost item'… ahaha… Sphinx might need some food too'

Laughing dryly, it wasn't just Ruiko who spotted how uneasy he was and Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him adverting his eyes while Kuruko just tried asking him again.

'But that can wait, right? Kamijo-san, it is rude to decline a woman's invitation so easily.'

But she had to swallow her words when Ruiko herself came to his rescue and she pouted unhappily when she explained.

'But it would be rude to us if he can't pay attention during lunch, right? Shirai-san, you should let him go…'

But that was just her plan and excuse to get his number and she did that quickly, asking for his mail address and number to contact him when he is free for lunch.

'…'

The two girls seemed to be in shock at her achievement and Ruiko felt a little proud of herself as from their expression, she deduced that even they could not get hold of such important information.

'Then I'll see the three of you again… S-saten-san, Shirai-san and Misaka!'

After giving all those clues to Ruiko, Touma took his leave quickly and left the other two girls to just stare at him in the distance before turning back to Ruiko.

..

..

'Saten-san~~'

Kuruko was ready to start demanding for his mailing address when they discovered that Saten Ruiko had slipped away before they noticed.

'… Geez, Saten-san… she really is interested in Kamijo-san, is she?'

It seems that even a normal girl has their own strengths, Misaka 10032 has not chosen a wrong 'partner' in her quest to find out more about how Touma is in his normal life.

Even Mikoto had to laugh at Kuruko's comment. She did not expect her 'sister' to come up with such a ludicrous plan… but perhaps Saten Ruiko was indeed the perfect person that she can 'manipulate' to conduct this 'Scientific' experiment?

'What's so funny, Onee-sama…'

Shaking her head, she filled Kuruko in on the details and after which, a loud cry could be heard even by Saten Ruiko a few streets away as she followed the boy named Kamijo Touma.

..

* * *

..

..

_But he really is an odd person…_

That was her first thought as she followed him down the straights. He had visibly relaxed considerably when he left Misaka and Kuruko and that had her thinking. Wouldn't a normal boy at his age be happy at having so much attention from girls, especially two beautiful and high-class girls like Kuruko and Mikoto?

Instead, he seemed eager to leave even when they displayed no hostilities. Even if they are possibly the strongest espers in the city, they are still girls after all right?

That made her even more curious about what had happened between Touma and the two of them. There must be some past between them to make him so nervous or… just weary and tired when meeting them.

Her curiosity is in a high now, she will not give up till she find the right answer! From now on, one can call her Detective Saten!

..

..

'Ah!'

Giving a small cry as she turned a corner to lost sight of the quarry, Ruiko clenched her fists and brought out her cellphone and just stared at it. Should she risk it and call him to ask him where he was? No, it was a last resort after all, she shouldn't give up so easily…

Navigating the small street, Ruiko still couldn't see what had happened to him, did he take a wrong corner or had just stepped into one of the shops? She didn't know and the feeling of disappointment was growing by each passing second.

She of course had no idea that as a result of his bad luck, Touma had missed out on crossing the traffic lights before her and was now behind her, making his way into a Pet shop to collect some food for Sphinx, Index's little cat.

..

..

'… ah…'

Sighing as she gave up, Saten Ruiko sat down on a nearby bench after around 15 minutes of searching. She did not wish to give up, but it looked like there was no other choice than to call him after all. She could say that she thought she had dropped something into his bag? That could work…

'…'

Then all of a sudden she felt someone's presence beside her and she turned to her right to see a very rare sight. This person would stand out no matter where she goes. I mean, who would see someone garbed in a Full Shrine Maiden outfit in the middle of a day in a City that does not believe in religion.

She would stand out more than any esper, magician within a mile of here.

But that was not the puzzling part, it was puzzling precisely because of her outfit. If it was really that striking, why didn't she notice it in the first place till she sat down?

..

..

That would probably remain a mystery still as the girl spoke softly to her and she had to strain her ears to be able to interpret what she was asking.

'… who are you?'

'Y-yes?'

The exotic creature leaned closer to her and she could not help but feel a little inferior to this Shrine Maiden. She had gorgeous long hair, snow white complexion and a generous figure. Although she has roughly two of those above points, she did not have the last part….

'… who are you?'

'Ah, my name is Saten Ruiko, nice to meet… you?'

Ending with a question, Ruiko breathed easier when the Shrine Maiden seems satisfied with her answer as she stared closely at her.

'Y-yes?'

This has certainly been an interesting day, besides seeing a different side of Kuruko and Mikoto, she is now face to face with a Shrine Maiden! Wonders will never cease! What will be next, a Sister? A Nun?

Feeling unnerved by her silence, Ruiko was about to leave when she said something that she cannot forgive.

..

**'My bust size is bigger than yours.'**

..

..

The world stopped and Ruiko rigidly turned to the miko, who seems satisfied as she crossed her arms and looked at her with a superior air. Isn't Shrine Maiden's supposed to wear sarashiis to 'flatten' their chests?

Ruiko was about to say when she continued with her tirade, seemingly not really caring whether Ruiko herself wanted to hear her out in the first place.

'You are one of the girls who know Kamijo-san… it seems that he has unlocked another 'path' to a heroine. He really is a protagonist of some random Dating Sim. This is the fifth girl today that he has meet and it is barely afternoon.'

She seemed to sigh but Ruiko's ears perked up like a kitten. This girl knew Kamijo Touma too and from the looks of it, she has been following him for quite some time. Perhaps she too can give her some information about him?

'Erm, I… would like to know more about Kamijo-san…'

She tried to say but the Miko suddenly spoke her name to her.

'Himegami Aisa.'

'Ah?'

'Himegami Aisa, I have a name too. Since I asked about yours, it will be rude for me not to tell you mine.'

She bowed formally to her and then from a bag that she had carried beside her, passed her a burger.

'A burger for you?'

'…'

..

Shaking her head, Ruiko tried to remain calm and to keep smiling as Aisa started chomping down on the burger with relish. Seeing her enjoying it so much, Ruiko looked sorely disappointed at declining her, especially when her stomach rang too.

'… Here, Saten-san.'

Passing it to her, Aisa went back to eating while Ruiko was surprised at her remembering her name so quickly.

'I always remember the names of my rivals, Saten-san. You are a rival… I shall call you Normal Girl B!'

Pointing a finger at her, Aisa left it hanging for a few seconds before going back to her burger while Ruiko mentally distanced away from her. What is wrong with this girl? Was everyone around Kamijo-san this… unique?

'Is it nice?'

'Ye-yes… it is, thank you, Himegami-san.'

'… I bought plenty.'

Showing her the bag, which was indeed filled to the brim with burgers, Aisa went back to eating her second burger when she added with a blush.

'I have a separate stomach for the burgers.'

'…. Ah…ahahaha… Himegami-san is really interesting…'

Being with her will get her nowhere, that sentiment was strongly urging Ruiko to leave. But she could not bear to leave someone who was so kind to her (?) so far and so she just finished her burger silently and waited for her to finish too.

..

..

'Kamijo-san is very popular with the girls. There are a minimum of 10 persons who does in some degree, like Kamijo-san.'

She said so suddenly and Ruiko made a mental note as she looked and asked at this weird, air-headed miko.

'Do you feel the same way as well, Himegami-san.'

'… Of course.'

She nodded her head as though it was natural and she turned to Ruiko with the same blank expression on her face and smiled.

'To me, he is my hero and I wish that I am the heroine in his story.'

She smiled beautifully and Ruiko was sincerely touched by her feelings, even if it seemed odd to her how she phrased it that way. But in the end, this girl really liked Kamijo-san too and was probably trying hard to get noticed by him.

Come to think of it, Kamijo-san did save lots of people… besides Shirai-san, Mikoto-san, Uiharu and this girl, Himegami-san too… was he really a random and hidden hero in the city?

'That is why, I would not want him to go down your 'route', Normal Girl B!'

Pointing a finger at her, Aisa suddenly got up and pointed into another direction, towards a certain fountain in the distance and she nodded to Ruiko as she packed up and prepared to leave.

'There will be a 'Flag' and an 'Event' there, Saten-san. If you wish to participate, please visit that area.'

Getting up, Himegami Aisa took her leave with Saten Ruiko looking at her with an incredulous expression as she left.

She really… is an interesting girl… who can say she is forgettable?

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Huff… puff…'

Running towards the fountain, the normal girl B, Saten Ruiko paused to take her breath… the fountain was anywhere but near as it was located after the train-line, causing Ruiko to actually take a long detour before she finally reached it. Along the way she had hoped to catch sight of the now familiar spiky-haired boy but to no avail.

'Ahh…'

Sighing as she took shelter from the sun, Ruiko suddenly felt relieved that she had a burger as it was nearing mid-afternoon by the time she finally reached the place. Skeptical as she had been from the start, just seeing the fountain made her heart sink even more.

Perhaps she shouldn't have trusted Aisa? She was her 'rival' after all, a person who was 'after' Kamijo Touma… but she was 'after' him for a different reason…

What was that reason again? Oh right, to actually know how he could overcome an obstacle that a Level 4 and 5 couldn't manage. There must be something that a layman can do to help and Kamijo Touma was probably a person who can teach her that.

And of course, her curiosity was heightened by knowing that both Shirai-san and Mikoto-san had their eyes on him… it would be interesting to know what kind of guy they were interested in.

..

..

Apparently he was quite a popular person but was not a womanizer, uncomfortable with women in general and yet is warm and chivalrous to them. He is afraid of publicity, a hidden hero in the city and most importantly, a very unlucky person.

That was all the info she had on him and it wasn't going to be enough, the picture wasn't complete!

'Ahh… I wish I can find someone very close to him…'

Saten Ruiko didn't know that she was going to get that wish very soon as she turned another corner and crashed into another person for the third time today.

Perhaps it was Third time lucky?

..

..

'Ah… no way…'

Remembering what she had said earlier, Ruiko was face to face with a real Sister, a member of a church as she rubbed her head in pain. Dressed in a white nun outfit, she was obviously a foreigner as she has the fairest skin she had ever seen and her hair was light purple in color, a beautiful combination…

But that illusion was broken when the girl wailed out in pain.

'Ow Ow ow! That hurt! Why did you crash into me? Can't you see I'm walking with Sphinx?'

Sphinx? Where did she hear that name before?

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think Himegami is a little OOC, but I am always bad with her...**


	3. Where Worlds Collide

_A Certain 'Scientific' Investigation_

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think this is the hardest update so far, it might be a little odd as it is circular logic._**

**..**

**..  
**

It was definitely a Sister, a real live and breathing Sister. Seeing one in Japan was like the odds of meeting a Miko in the same afternoon…

Wait, she has already met a Miko earlier. It was like she was defying the odds by being so 'lucky' or 'unlucky'.

'I am talking to you, Index is talking to you! Why won't you understand that Sphinx is upset at you too?'

Looking at the cat that she was hugging, Saten Ruiko stared at it for a few seconds before she reacted and said that Sphinx was really an adorable cat.

'Desho? Sphinx is so cute right?'

Smiling in agreement, the girl helped Ruiko up when she gave an exclamation as her cellphone dropped to the floor and she dropped Sphinx, causing Ruiko to actually scramble to grab hold of the poor cat before she landed on the floor.

'AHHH! My phone! Now I can't call Touma!'

..

..

Ruiko froze as she heard that name, it was really a stroke of luck! Does this girl know Kamijo Touma as well? If it is, she has been very lucky today, Himegami Aisa's erm… prediction has been right. She did meet with an 'event' here and she hugged the cat in her arms a little too tightly as the girl picked up the phone and started fiddling with it and even tapping it.

'Erm…'

Raising her voice, Ruiko sighed again when Index started wailing about how she lost Touma's number as she fiddled with the phone in exactly the wrong ways. This girl, she is as unique a sight as that Miko earlier and she pulled the Sister's sleeves as she stood up and deposited the cat back into her arms.

'Ah, thank you… you are?'

'My Name is Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you, Sister-san.'

Bowing to her, she smiled and the little girl smiled back. Despite her being obviously younger than her, she pleased at being treated with respect and she puffed out her chest while making his introduction.

..

..

'My Name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum and I'm a Sister from England, this is Sphinx. Say hello to Saten, Sphinx!'

Waving the cat's paw in front of her, she was amused when the cat yawned at the end of the wave and she placed it down at her feet for it to just sit there lazily.

'Index Librorum-…?'

'Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but you can call me Index. I'll be grateful if you can help me find Touma's number on this thing.'

Pointing to the phone, which she had given up and was currently being stared at by Sphinx, Index repeated herself as she placed both her hands together as if praying to God.

'I'll be grateful if you can help me find Touma's number on this thing, please.'

Ruiko had no trouble doing that and she picked it up before leading Index and Sphinx to a nearby bench where she sat down and slowly explained to her how her phone worked.

* * *

..

..

'So you see, it is quite simple.'

Smiling as Index finally got the hang of it, Ruiko wiped the sweat off her forehead as it had taken longer than she had ever expected to teach Index on how to use the phone.

She is eager to know more about this foreign device and she had go through each function slowly and repeatedly till she gets it.

'Wow, so the modern world has advanced so far! Index is really impressed!'

Nodding her head, Ruiko thought that what she was saying was extremely odd. There is starting to be a pattern here, the friends or associates of Kamijo Touma were either unique, powerful or like her, extremely odd…

But at the same note, she was having fun on this investigation as well. She had met and interacted with interesting people, seen many sides of people and for her query, learned a little more about him as Index has told Ruiko about Touma while she was teaching her.

..

..

_'Touma is a careless person, he always loses his stuff and I have to find it for him. And yet he complains about me playing and watching TV all the time. Do you watch Magical Powered Kanamin, Saten?'_

_'Ah, there was once that Touma scolded me for blowing up stuff in the microwave!'_

_'… Touma does like her mother very much, she was so protective over her when we went over for the Summer… I wonder why…'_

_'Ah, Touma he… well, he is very nice to me… he brought me ice-cream that time when I was really hot…'_

_.._

_..  
_

She must really like this boy too, that was for certain and she sighed too. Himegami was right, there were many girls who liked this boy. What is that elusive quality that made him so popular among the girls?

Even in school, Ruiko didn't see or heard of anyone who has such luck with the ladies…

* * *

..

..

'The Investigation is going well, Misaka 19090 reports confidently, but Misaka 19090 is not able to record any interesting information. The Investigator, Saten Ruiko might be ill-suited to this task, Misaka 19090 reports.'

A silent whisper was heard among the many crowd of people that were walking past the two of them and almost immediately another voice replied him.

'Misaka 10032 agrees, the investigator, Saten Ruiko has not given us any information that is new to us… Perhaps we should abandon this Investigation? Misaka 10032 asks with concern.'

'Perhaps that is well, Misaka 15555 agrees with Misaka 19090, it is unfortunate but it seems that the investigator would not find the answer that we are looking for, Misaka 15555 answers disappointingly.'

..

The sisters were disappointed in what this Normal girl had to tell them and they slowly retreated from their observation posts. What they wanted to know, what they wished to find out was actually something that cannot be known from another person, much less from a person that she did not know.

There were flaws in their logic, in trying to know what Touma was like from another person's logic was the same as observing bacteria under a microscope. One can only infer and imagine but can never truly find out the answer.

This Mission was a failure, but… they had let loose a 'weapon' into the world.

..

..

There was a saying that Women who were in love were like a speeding truck, they would not stop for anything in the world. But the saying can be used to describe a curious woman as well, they would not stop at nothing to gain an answer.

Even if the Mission was aborted, the operative who was not informed on the Start or the End of the Mission would have to carry on by herself.

That was probably her strength and weakness… curiosity, might kill the cat too.

* * *

..

..

'Thank you very much, Saten. Index will repay this kindness one day and will pray on your behalf everyday till that day comes.'

Bowing to her, she seemed to be leaving when Ruiko thought quickly and stood up with her before asking the surprised Sister a favor.

'May I accompany you home? I do want to know where Index lives so I can visit you when I'm free.'

Smiling a winning smile, Ruiko watched as Index paused for a moment and then nodded her head to show her agreement and she waved Sphinx's paws cutely in the air to signal that too.

'Then let's go, let's go!'

Perhaps she can find out more about him by visiting Index's home. But never did she guess that Index shared a home with the boy in question as well.

Would she find out the secret that Index and Touma had kept secret for so long?

..

..

Making small talk as they walked towards Index's home, Ruiko found herself smitten by this little girl who appeared so young and yet tried to act to be her superior, causing her to rub Index's head repeatedly as she tried to argue with her about various topics, especially about the topic of Magic, which she insist that it exists.

'Well, Index can't use magic! So I can't show it to Saten, but if I did, Saten would definitely be bowled over!'

'Ahaha~ Well that's too bad~ I do want to see Magic, real Magic like Index says that exist in this world.'

After hearing how magic worked and the miracles that she said that can be accomplished with magic, she asked Index if it is possible for her to use magic too.

'Well, can I? I mean, assuming that Magic does exist desho?'

'… you can't Saten, you can't use Magic as you are an Esper.'

She replied firmly as they turned a corner towards a student dormitory and she explained about how Magic and Science should never be mixed.

'If Saten went through the ESP Development program in Academy City, you would be unable to use Magic as casting magic would cause negative effects on your body. You might even die in the process…'

'Ah…'

So even that route was not available to her… this is Academy City, a city where anything and everything can happen. Even if it seemed impossible for Magic to exist, a small part of her wanted it to exist… as that would mean she would have another chance to gain 'powers'.

She told herself that she must not give up her dream, not give up trying to just increase her 'powers'. She was sick and tired of always being protected, she wanted to do something for her friends too… the guilty feeling of she being the reason for her friends being hurt never quite went away no matter how she tried.

That's why, when she heard of all the things that Magic can do, she had subconsciously prayed for a miracle that even she can do magic as well.

But even that chance was taken away from her.

..

..

No, that chance was just testing her, that's right, testing her! She can't lose to something as bogus as magic, magic can't exist!

'I'm sorry Saten, but it would be better if you never use Magic. Once you use Magic, you can never go back to this world that you live in. Saten does like this world, this city and your friends right?'

Smiling as she led them to the backdoor and slowly sneaked into a certain dormitory, Index climbed up a flight of stairs and looked down at her, beaming happily as she spoke.

'That's why you should cherish what you have now, always and not wish for something that you shouldn't have. Eve wished for the forbidden fruit of knowledge and Pandora wished to find out the Secret in the box. If not for God's small miracle in leaving us Hope and the curse of knowledge, perhaps the world will be a more peaceful place than it is now.'

..

..

Perhaps, this girl was really her senior after all. Ruiko was a little dazzled by the way she spoke, like she was a different person altogether.

'So Saten should just work hard. It is fate that brought us together and it is fate that brought you here to this city, where you met your friends and started to become an Esper. It is nobody's fault that you cannot use Magic or have known of it's existence… but perhaps it is a blessing you did not as well.'

She smiled sadly as she pulled her towards the corridor of the dormitory. Was this her home? Was she a student after all?

But before they could enter the room, there was a whirring sound and the two of them turned to the back of them were an unknown object was moving towards them.

'STOOP!'

* * *

..

..

Riding on a cleaning robot, a small maid came towards and screeched to a halt before colliding to them, the maid bowing to them as it did so.

'Ah, A Maid.'

Index stated the obvious while Ruiko just froze, had she broken some rules that she did not know about? But this maid, she looked familiar somehow…

'Ah, isn't this… I met you at the Tokiwadai Open House…'

She was really a small girl with her hair pushed up above her forehead with the standard issued maid headband and Ruiko finally remembered her name as she snapped her fingers in recognition.

'Tsuchimikado Maika-san!'

'Ah, then….'

'It's me, Saten Ruiko! I was with Mikoto-san, Shirai-san and Uiharu that day. I didn't expect you to be here!'

Smiling and bowing to her in reply, Maika seemed to have remembered her as well and she smiled gracefully, as befitting that of a maid before explaining.

'I apologize, Saten-san, I thought the Sister-san was about to bring another girl into Kamijo-san's room… it is hard for me to keep it a secret when he has so many runaway girls hidden in his room…'

Facepalming and sighing, Maika's words have her worried and she seemed to realize it as well when she looked away and just coughed.

..

..

'Sister-san, you should be a bit quieter when you're trying to hide here… I understand that Kamijo-san would only accept you in his room if he has no other alternative… but do remember that this is a Student's Dorm, it is illegal for you to be staying here… or for him to keep a Cat.'

Poking the cat and petting it, Maika ignored the pouting Index as she explained.

'Sister-san has brought another girl to stay with them, another 'stray'… a Miko…'

'Ah, is her name Himegami Aisa?'

'Why… yes… I believe so. Thankfully she has moved away…. Sister-san, please refrain from picking up anymore strays. I do believe Kamijo-san has difficulties just sustaining the two of you.'

Then it suddenly clicked and Saten covered her mouth in shock. She had assumed that Touma was letting her stay here by herself, does that mean… they are living together?

..

..

'Yes, Index is living together with Touma, is there something wrong?'

Blinking innocently, the Sister just pouted even more when Ruiko and Maika both blushed and shook their heads.

'Why are you here, Maika-chan? I thought you lived in the Dorm near your school?'

Maika was enrolled in one of the other schools in Academy City, one which trains one to be a great Maid, or so they claim…

'My Onii-chan lives here, I came here to visit him.'

Nodding cheerfully, Saten realized too late that she had seen so many weird things that the shock factor of other weird things, like Maika riding on the cleaning-bot for no apparent reason, was no longer shocking enough…

Is that a bad sign?

'I see, Index invited me to her home, I didn't know that… she lived with Kamijo-san…'

..

She did not expect that, really she didn't and she sighed. This would be her first time stepping into a boy's room, would it be as disastrous as described by those TV shows?

'Ah I see, I hope you enjoy your stay here, the dorms are comfortable, but I believe Kamijo-san's room is… messier than the rest. Just remember to leave by the back-gate, Saten-san.'

Nodding to her, Maika took her leave after hitting Index in the head as punishment. The Sister simply retorted to sticking out her tongue and opening the door for Ruiko to step in.

'Come in, Index will get you a drink.'

* * *

..

..

It was worst than she had imagined, the room was in a state where she assumed it was hit by a hurricane. Books were strewn everywhere and they littered the entire room. It did not surprise her why Index claimed Kamijo-san never found his books, it'll be great if they can find anything here.

Wading through the pile of paper and random books, she had to marvel at how Index was able to navigate to the kitchen easily. Perhaps she had adapted to live in this kind of environment.

'Ahaha…'

Laughing dryly, she began helping to clear up. Even if this wasn't her room, she liked to have things neat and tidy in her own room after all.

'Ah, Saten…'

Coming back after a few minutes with two cups filled with ice-water, she sat down on the small table that she had liberated from the sea of books and she smiled while placing Sphinx by her side. The cat must really love Index or is just too lazy as it promptly went back to sleep again. Such a unique cat…

'You helped Index and Touma cleaned up? That is kind of you, I will say prayers for you in God's name right now…'

Closing her eyes and her hands in a praying manner, she said her thanks to god for meeting her and even Ruiko has to smile at her sincerity… even if she felt that Index could have cleaned that up any time she wanted… did Kamijo-san spoil her too much?

..

..

Sitting across her, the Sister beamed as she started chatting about Magic again and she found herself immersed in the various wonders that Magic can create. From being able to create flame, to enhancing one's body…. Or to even cure sicknesses, wounds… Magic seemed really fun, if it really exists.

'But… how can you prove to me that Magic exists?'

'Ah…. Before Touma destroyed the 'Walking Church'.'

Index pointed to her Sister outfit and explained that if not for his ability, the 'Imagine Breaker' which can nullify all Esper and Magical powers, she would be able to showcase a magical artifact for her to see.

'Ah… is that Kamijo-san's ability? How does it work…'

'The 'Imagine Breaker' is an ability to nullifies all supernatural powers, this would mean that it would be able to destroy and negate anything that is not 'natural' and made in the world. It is an ability that can be quite unfair.'

'Ah… that seems it is very powerful indeed… but why is Kamijo-san a level 0 Esper?'

'eh? Index has no idea why they call him that… Touma's Imagine Breaker can destroy all magical spells, artifacts, divine instruments. It can even sever the 'Red string of fate' and 'God's blessing'. That is why Touma is always surrounded by girls and is so unlucky!'

Seemingly unhappy at admitting that he is always surrounded by girls, Ruiko took a big risk and asked her about her relationship with him.

..

..

'Ah… I… Index, really likes Touma… Index knows that and hopes Touma does know that too. There is no one in the world that Index like better than Touma.'

That was surely a confession and Ruiko nodded as she continued.

'But Touma always seem to find girls in trouble and fights for them…'

Pouting, Index was close to a temper tantrum as she listed down the number of girls that she had seen Touma with using her fingers.

'There is Himegami, Touma almost died because of that… the short-haired girl who has many sisters…'

She seemed to continue while expressing her displeasure but at the end of the rant, she seemed to just think that it is fate as well.

'The 'red line of fate' that might be way Touma is so popular… and he would never say 'No' to someone without help, that is why Touma is really Index's favorite person.'

Blushing as she admits it, Ruiko reached over to pet her head to encourage her, telling her that she is a really good girl for him too.

'Really? Saten thinks so too? Hehe~'

..

..

So that would explain it, the reason why so many girls liked him. He simply couldn't say 'No' to anyone who needs help? Is it really that simple? Ruiko didn't believe it would be this simple… but then she thought about it again.

This was Academy City, a City where everything and anything can happen.

If something as ludicrous as Magic could exist (probably), perhaps the dangers that come from ESP and Magic itself could be real too.

The dangers that Misaka-san and Shirai-san are not a laughing joke… and if those are caused by only Level 2-3 Espers, what will happen if beings with powers that Index have told her about came to Academy City? Or what if Level 4 espers started making trouble too?

If it is those scenarios, no one would dare do anything if they were a Level 0 esper…

But from how Index had praised him, the look that Misaka and Shirai-san had when they talked about how Touma had saved them… Ruiko was unconvinced that the incidents that Kamijo Touma had resolved in their stead were anything minor.

They were powerful beings, one can even call them 'monsters'… even if she doubted it, even if she didn't believe it… her heart had agreed the moment Index had confessed to him that she really, really liked Touma because of that simple reason.

..

..

Kamijo Touma, was simply a High school student who was brave enough to face dangers that would kill him with a straight face…

But what was his motivation? Why did he go to such an extent to risk his life for someone he might not have known before?

Perhaps… this investigation was not quite done yet…

* * *

..

..

'Ah.'

Looking up as she heard the sounds of someone turning the lock of the door, Index waved as Himegami Aisa entered the room and she froze when she saw Ruiko sitting there with Index.

'Ah… the room is clean.'

But apparently not and Ruiko just smiled awkwardly as she bowed and said she was intruding before stepping into the room while carrying a few bags. But what surprised her more was the figure that followed her into the room, a certain pink haired teacher that had tutored before and she exclaimed in shock when she arrived with a wine bottle in her hand.

'Ah, K-komoe-sensei?'

'Ah…?'

She seemed confused when she stared at Ruiko and after mumbling to herself for a minute and joining them in the table, she recalled her named and bowed to her.

'Ah, Saten-san… you were in the revision class... right?'

'Yes I was, thank you for that day, sensei.'

Smiling, Komoe started unpacking the bags that she had brought with her. But not before stuffing Index's mouth with a large bun and watching as Aisa simply started eating on one of her burgers again.

'We are here for dinner, are you joining us? I think one more person would be fine, Kamijo-san would be happy if you joined I'm sure.'

She smiled as she proclaimed that, causing Index and Aisa to turn to glare at her when she just cheerfully giggled and spoke out bravely despite being threatened by the two of them with their eyes.

'After all, the more the merrier right? You should stay if you can, Kamijo-san is really good at cooking.'

Winking, she made the other two sat down while Ruiko contemplated her being here…

..

..

'…. Is Komoe-sensei Kamijo-san's sensei too?'

'Ah, did Kamijo-san not tell you that?'

Smiling, Komoe-sensei just began asking Index and Aisa to help set up for dinner while Ruiko just sat there uncomfortable in her position. Should she be intruding? Without her knowing Index and her had chatted till it was evening… she should be going back soon.

'I shouldn't intrude on your gathering, Komoe-sensei… I should go.'

Smiling as she stood up, she felt a tug on her sleeves as Komoe sensei too stood up and followed her to the door.

'is there something bothering you, Saten-san? You seemed to be in a daze, I saw that the moment I stepped in… is it, love?'

Whispering while she looked at the two girls helping to set up for a hotpot, Komoe-sensei looked surprised when Ruiko shook her head and admitted.

'No, I just… find it amazing that Kamijo-san he… was able to do so many incredible things even when he is a Level 0 Epser… someone like me, can't possibly do that right?'

Komoe-sensei's eyes widened as she pulled her to sit down again, calling Aisa to serve them some tea.

'What do you mean, Saten-san? Did Kamijo-san do something reckless again?'

With her coaxing words Ruiko told her about how Touma had saved Uiharu and how she felt inferior to him than ever before.

..

..

..

'What is the use of trying hard when I… when I can't do anything, or help my friends…'

Saying her true feelings to her, Ruiko just looked at Aisa and Index and she continued.

'Kamijo-san… must have something that I don't have in me… right sensei? That's why I'm…still'

Looking at her hands, she felt disappointed again. After all the determination in her to not give up, she has nothing to show for it after all.

Unlike that boy, Kamijo Touma, who was everything she wanted to be just because he dared to do what he just did what others couldn't.

She has the same determination too… so why does everything not seem to work out?

..

..

'I think, that Saten-san would be fine if you just keep on remembering that feeling dayo neh? If you really want to make a difference, you should just do it when the moment comes. There is no need for you to feel depressed just because of someone else's effort.'

She petted Ruiko's head while looking at the two girls, now arguing about what order they should put the food in and continued.

'Kamijo-san… is a very gentle person, I know he wouldn't want to be involved in trouble. But trouble always seems to find him and even if has no one else to depend on, he will still bravely step up to meet the challenge.

You are different, Saten-san, you have friends who love you and wishes to protect you… but when the time comes for you to protect them, I hope Saten-san would remember that feeling and protect them in turn. There is no one in the world who is truly powerless if they tried.'

She smiled again as she stood up to join them while ending her small lecture to the confused girl in front of her.

'Those that are really really powerless, are people who run away whenever things appear to obstruct them. You, Saten-san tries hard and that is proof that you really have 'power' inside you. The power of courage.'

'Ah…'

..

..

It sounds so clique but perhaps that was true in a way, she was different from Kamijo-san and… really, why was she getting so upset about someone that was so different from her.

'… Thank you sensei!'

Bowing, she regained some of her vigor and started towards the door when it swung open.

..

..

'Ah.'

'Kam-Kamijo-san!'

Once again, fate played an unseen hand and he appeared in front of her again.

'Saten-san? Why are you here… Ah! Komoe-sensei! Himegami! I said to call me if you are coming!'

* * *

..

..

'Saten helped to clean up the room, Touma~'

'Ah, you did? Thank you.'

Nodding and passing Ruiko another cup of water, Touma invited her to sit and to join them for dinner as a form of reward but she had to decline.

'I have a curfew and I think I would like to meet Uiharu as she is being discharged today.'

She smiled and couldn't help but tease him as he nodded.

'Are you sure you don't want to meet her? She would want to meet you, being her savior and all.'

'Ah, I hope not…'

Keeping his voice down, she realized that Index had been rigidly staring at the two of them, her whole body shivering as she smiled at them, using her hands to give a posture that meant: 'Please go ahead and ignore me~'

… it seems Index was upset at her taking up all his time and she hurried got up to take her leave.

'Then, I'll be leaving, Kamijo-san, Index, Himegami-san, Komoe-sensei, I hope dinner would be nice.'

Getting up, she heard him stopping her and he said he'll bring her out.

'Wouldn't do for you to get caught by the guards… right?'

..

..

As they walked towards the rear exit, Saten Ruiko enjoyed the quiet silence between them. She had learn many things about this boy, more than he would ever imagine and she felt a little proud of that fact. There were things that she know about him that Misaka-san or Shirai-san can never imagine, that is the same for Index and Himegami.

She alone, knew about the dual lives of Kamijo Touma, the life that he had tried to keep hidden from the girls that were her friends and the girls that she was not friends with.

How else can she explain why the two girls who knew liked him so much, knew so little about him… he must has his own worries too.

..

He is a chivalrous and yet irresponsible person, that is what she learnt from Misaka-san and Shirai-san.

He is a person who is popular with the girls, that is what she learnt from Himegami-san.

He is a person who lives in the worlds of Science and Magic at the same time, that is what she learnt from Index.

Saten Ruiko is a person who has friends to protect her, Kamijo Touma is a loner who is yet surrounded by so many people, that is what she Learnt from Komoe-sensei.

..

..

In the end, what has she learnt? She learnt that, Kamijo Touma is really an incredible person. Not only because he is a Level 0 Esper like her, because he of his willingness to go into situations that normal people wouldn't want to or wish to…

She has no reason to idolize him as she was someone different, she couldn't imagine living the life of Kamijo Touma for a single day. The many things resting on his shoulders must be suffocating and then as they reached the gates, the normal girl, Saten Ruiko asked him timidly.

'Kamijo-san.'

'Hmm?'

..

..

'Do you regret what you did? Kamijo-san saved Uiharu… and you did not even get a Thank you in return… do you ever regret? Why… why do you want to do this?

To put your life in danger is silly, right?'

..

..

The boy looked at her as he opened the gate for her, scratching his head as he replied.

'I don't really have a reason to save someone, I just happened to be there after all… besides..'

He laughed as he sent her off, waving as Ruiko left the dormitory grounds.

'If I don't who else would save them? I don't really need thanks or anything, I just want to do it… there is no use thanking someone who did what they wanted right?'

She nodded her head and said that she knew he would say that.

'Ah?'

'I think, I understand now… Kamijo-san. You really are an incredible person…'

She smiled brilliantly and while placing one finger on her lips, Saten Ruiko teased the Imagine Breaker by blowing him a small kiss.

'If you ever feel in need of company, you can find me. We… are essentially the same… if it was me, I'll do the same thing that you did too.'

Leaving the bewildered boy, Saten Ruiko concluded the end of the investigation with a happy note.

..

..

What Kamijo Touma did was probably an easy thing for him to do, but when it is her turn, will she be able to do it?

Just by remembering him, perhaps she could. That's right, even without that ability, 'Imagine Breaker', she should just try.

There is no reward for her; she shouldn't be expecting any reward, any Level Up or any sense of satisfaction.

If she thinks about that, the battle is already lost. There is nothing to be gained in doing something heroic, she might lose everything she has in an instant.

But if she doesn't try, it wasn't her style after all. Even if she was just a Level 0 Esper, she can do great things like him.

Like the boy, Kamijo Touma, who she now… well, perhaps a little, is fond of.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's the End of this Investigation, I couldn't find a better way to end it, TBH, I hope it's good enough though...**

**Come to think of it, the genre 'romance' only applies to the other girls? Well, maybe in the end Ruiko did get a little fond of him.**

**Just, a little =P  
**


End file.
